This conference is a continuation and extension of an earlier conference designed to bring together individuals with expertise in all phases of computer-assisted electrocardiology. During the summer of 1975 the Engineering Foundation Conferences sponsored a conference, "Computerized Interpretation of ECG - Present Day Problems." Approximately 70 invitees, representing most of the automated ECG resources in the U.S., attended the 5 day conference held in Rindge, New Hampshire. Workshops on: 1) Engineering and Equipment; 2) Pattern Recognition; 3) Diagnostic Criteria; 4) Service Bureau Problems, Standards, and Quality Control; and 5) Evaluations were chaired by programmers, engineers, physicians, and administrators having extensive working experience with computerized ECGs. Informal committees organized around these workshops have been meeting periodically since the 1975 Conference and will serve as the nucleus for the workshops in the 1976 conference. It is anticipated that the proposed conference will provide the forum needed to complete projects on a standard set of ECG criteria and the development of a nationally representative library of ECG interpretative statements. New areas of discussion will focus on development of a data base for research and evaluation; government-industry interaction; a national repository for digitized ECGs; and the need for an industry-wide users' group. Added emphasis will be placed on representation at the conference by potential adopters of automated ECG technology, including both hospital and private-office based physicians who routinely make patient management decisions based on the consulting electrocardiographer's interpretation of the ECG. The current trend to shift this dependency from a highly trained professional to a less skilled professional assisted by a computer is viewed as a significant area for research in health services delivery. The conference will represent a valuable resource to describe and analyze these problems with greater specification.